User blog:HOW DARE YOU/The Four Seasons vs The Black Eyed Peas
Now, I know this seems just random...and admittedly it kind of is, but there are two reason to this one other than the two are bands. 1) Both are popular American bands who have released songs are easily recognizable across the globe. 2) Fergie (who's apart of the Black Eyed Peas) released a song called "Big Girls Don't Cry"...which just so happens to be the same exact name of one of the Four Season's hit songs...I couldn't just let that information slide. (Expect to see that in the rap itself) Now as for the rap itself, I did something a bit weird. In parts it can turn into a sing-off type thing. Like, after every group finishes rapping, then they precede to sing one of their famous songs (which has been edited to dis the other.) As such there are going to be moments where I put *beat* in between the song and the rap so you can get your belongings together and get back into whatever beat this rap/sing off calls for. As for who is doing the rapping it's just the two heads: Will.I.Am. and Frankie Valli. The others in the band are the ones making the beat and only sing during the song parts. Hopefully that doesn't confuse you. And if you are, just read through it and do what I put in these --> **. If you want a setting, they're on two opposite stages and sandwiched inbetween 'em is a huge crowd and the two are fighting for the crowds approval. Anyways, enjoy! Comment, vote, whatever. I like input. (Also if you are wondering why there are a lot of randomly capitalized letters, except for three they're songs sung by either of the groups. I can get confused on that sometimes so, I just thought I'd clarify.) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPROBABLE RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYY! THE FOUR SEASONS VS THE BLACK EYED PEAS BEGIN! Frankie Valli: We're the Jersey Boys! From the Hall of Fame of Rock 'n Roll! By the time we're done, you'll be Beggin'. 'Cause we're beyond control! How do you think you can take on musicians who use their heart and soul? We'll make you look worse than you did at the Super Bowl! We remain classy. Lookin' dapper. Your band looks like thugs. Try to Walk Like a Man for once! Put away those damn drugs. When was the last time that you did something original? Nearly all your tunes were stolen! So do us all a favor and remember that Silence is Golden. You act like you're a Big Man in Town, but we know that isn't true. And if you're still confused, I'll give you a clue... *beat. Then in tune of Rag Doll* F.V.: You're a... All Four Seasons: RAG DOLL! F.V.: Little... A.4.S.: RAG DOLL! F.V.: Such an ugly face, should really know his place. *beat. Back to normal rap beat* Will.I.Am.: That's a lot of talk coming from someone who's about to join the dearly departed. 'Bout to come down so hard, so Let's Get it Started! Old and shabby, meet the here and now. Gonna knock you out like Boom Boom Pow! Sellin' millions upon millions without even tryin' So get back to the Old Folk's Home and just quit your whinin'. Imma be, Imma be Rocking this Body, Never Stoppin', gettin' stronger like my name was Rocky! The only thing you're remembered for now is a musical, While we're toppin every chart for years. Damn near immovable! We still aren't done, 'cause you Just Can't Get Enough. So here's a taste of some of our real hot stuff. *beat. In tune of Pump It* Taboo: Just PUMP IT! All Black Eyed Peas: LOUDER! Fergie: Gonna STOMP IT! A.B.E.P.: LOUDER! Apl.De.Ap.: Won't STOP IT! A.B.E.P.: LOUDER! Will: Just WON IT! A.B.E.P.: TURN UP THE RADIO! *beat. Back to normal rap beat* F.V.: You call that trash music? With that noise, Who could possibly Love You? When you sound like if a broken record shit itself. You don't know what you're getting into. You may be popular now, but WE'RE TIMELESS! Shove your second-rate tunes up your ass, 'cause we're flawless! From Sherry to Ronnie, we've trumped every one of your songs. So make like Dawn and Go Away back where you belong. I got Bob, Tommy and Nick behind me. So prepare to say Bye, Bye, Baby! *to the tune of the Four Seasons version of Big Girls Don't Cry* A.4.S.: BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY! BIR GIRLS DON'T CRY! Nick:...Silly Boy Tommy: Told the world, he ripped off his work. Nick: Silly Girl Bob: Shame on you, a stripper affair. Nick: Silly Fools F.V.: Then she sang, to my surprise: A.4.S.: BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY! F.V.: Big Girls...don't cry-yi-yi! T.N.&B.: Will won't cry. F.V.: Big Girls, come on cry. T.N.&B.: That's just an alibi! A4S: BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY! BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY! BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY! *beat. back to normal rap beat* Will: Don't Lie, Frankie boy, you've been in scandals worse it makes me want to hurl! Don't you remember stickin' it in a 16 year old Candy Girl? What, you think you're Casanova because you've been with so many women? With that track record I wouldn't doubt that you're disease ridden. Don't Stop the Party, we're gonna Light Up the Night! Hardly even started, but we still won the fight! Take a seat as we show you The Best One Yet! This is the song that'll take out this little non-threat. *beat. in the tune of I Gotta Feelin'* Will: I gotta feelin' Apl.De.Ap: Ooooo hooooo! Will and Fer.: That tonight's gonna be a good night, That tonight's gonna be your last fight, That tonight's gonna show the world who's right! A.B.E.P.: Go out and Smash 'em! Fer.: Hey! A.B.E.P: Like Swearin' to God! Fer.: Like Oh My God! A.B.E.P.: Jump off that high horse! Fer.: C'mon! A.B.E.P.: Let's get, get OFF. Will: We paint the town, Apl.De.Ap., Fer. & T.: Paint the town! Will: We shut you down. Apl.De.Ap., Fer. & T.: Shut you down! A.B.E.P.: Let's burn the roof. Will: And then we'll do it again! *beat* WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? VOTE BELOW OR COMMENT. I SINCERELY APPRECIATE THAT. ALSO, I REALIZE THAT I'VE BEEN MAKING THESE IN RAPID SUCCESSION. BUT THAT'S MAINLY BECAUSE I'M BORED AND THEY'RE EASY AND FUN TO MAKE TO ME. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THEY SUCK, I DON'T KNOW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. VOTE HERE The Four Seasons The Black Eyed Peas Category:Blog posts